Many vehicle owners, at some point, have experienced difficulty in locating their parked vehicle among several vehicles in a large parking lot, parking garage, or the like. Similarly, with the growing popularity of ride-sharing businesses, such as Uber™, Lyft™, and others, it is often difficult for a customer to locate a vehicle designated to pick-up to the customer, particularly in congested areas. These vehicles often lack special markings which cause them to blend in among other vehicles. This problem is exacerbated when a ride-sharing company employs a fleet of identical vehicles, making the prospect of identifying the customer's designated vehicle even more troublesome.